Heat exchangers of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,160 have been extensively and successfully used and offer many advantages, including high efficiency and the ability to position inlet and outlet ports at any location lengthwise of the shell within a range equaling approximately half the shell length. An improvement for the above design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,467 (Ser. No. 223,114) which design has improved heat transfer and assembly characteristics.
Heat exchangers of the type shown in the foregoing patents frequently find utility as compressor intercoolers or as aftercoolers, and it is a design criteria that there should be minimal pressure drop between the inlet and outlet sides, and also that the inlet and outlet ports may be positioned in various locations to conform with the compressors. The heat exchangers can be mounted either vertically or horizontally. For purposes of convenience,in the following description and claims the heat exchangers will be described in a horizontal position, however applicant does not intend for his invention to be so positioned.